gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:John macbatten
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Macbattens Army page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Jack Daggermenace (Talk) 13:47, January 30, 2011 Invited! You're Invited! See my blog post for info. I Can't Be Stopped... Well Well Well Who do we have here? :P King Darkskull The Link http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:John_mcbatten/COULD_THIS_BE_THE_END_OF_POTCO%3F%3F%3F Vandalism Stop posting your Chain comments on people's userpages and normal pages (example:Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard). Now.--''Shade'' 20:25, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Uh cuz Cuz thats the point of a Wiki, if you don't like it maybe stop vandalizing and become an admin to block edits. Cuz thats the point of a Wiki, if you don't like it maybe stop vandalizing and become an admin to block edits. Sincerely,'' ' ''' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy 22:24, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Admin and Stuff Wassup John? Uh you have been asking how to become an admin and it's a very high honor you have to get promoted by another admin. Want me to make you a big awesome siggy btw? I know this cuz you asked in comments. Sincerely,'' ' ''' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy 01:35, April 27, 2011 (UTC) As stated above, you have to be promoted by another admin. Basically you would get nominated to be an admin by another admin. Edgar can make you a signature. He is amazing at the really big signatures. -- 13:52, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Strike. I am sorry, John Macbatten, but you have been given a Strike. Advertising other Wikis is a clear rule-break! It is even more severe when you put "It is better than this one". I'm not sure if you have any other strikes, but you have at least one now. 21:13, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Your wiki Ya sure, I'll join, I am almost done with your signature I just forgot about it for a while. Sincerely,'' ' ''' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy 00:05, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Allies Yes, I accept your offer to being allies. Denmark is now an official ally of Japan. Davy Gunfish 01:49, May 12, 2011 (UTC) The Capture of Denmark You can't add a deletion tag just because you don't like the page. Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 00:09, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Signature Send a message to http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Simon_Treasurehawk. He is amazing at making signatures. Make sure to tell him the color, what you want it to say and font. -- 00:14, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Signature... Sure! Do you want a font? Here are some fonts. And here's a list of colors if you want to see any extra colors. I'll start working on it. Sig Complete I finished. Here's what I ended up with: To use it, type exactly this: Macbatten/Sig With these around the text k? Sorry I'm with my best friends playing Black Ops today. You can wait for tomorrow or have someone else make it. Denmark We made our page on the 12th, you made yours on the 13th. YOURS is a copy, I'm sorry. 23:12, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Allies I accept your offer, since Poland is currently being invaded, Japan will supply Poland with troops and weapons + ammo. Davy Gunfish 00:45, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion You should really make the Poland page a page about the government + military and add more info. Davy Gunfish 00:52, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Gov. If you are having any sort of trouble I will help you build up the page. Davy Gunfish 00:55, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Poland As Russia has started to construct St. Benjaborg on former poland, We would be honored if you would like to be Governor of Poland. You will get a complimentary home in St. Benjaborg as well. Fair well comrade, Hail russia! ''[[User:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'L'ord '''M'arshall]] [[User talk:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'M'''acmorgan]] 03:58, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmm It appears someone has already fixed it. Re: Peace If you relinquish your hold on Ukraine, and all Russian territories, I will stop my forces. Once the war stops with Russia, I will send men to rebuild your country. 20:06, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I'll Try Inform Benjamin of your release of Ukraine. 20:12, May 16, 2011 (UTC) RE. Peace No, Russia already has taken control of Poland. Construction of St. Benjaborg is already being planned. Russia controls poland now. [[User:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'L'ord '''M'arshall]] [[User talk:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'M'''acmorgan]] 21:13, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Lego People Hers your Lego Person, enjoy :D RE.Poland You may be the Governor of Poland by baring the title " Royal Official of Poland " You have no power over poland, no military power, but your job is to make sure the region in russia ( poland ) is okay, and is not in any danger. [[User:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'L'ord '''M'arshall]] [[User talk:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'M'''acmorgan]] 23:11, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes you may have a police force. [[User:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'L'ord '''M'arshall]] [[User talk:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'M'''acmorgan]] 23:13, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Sig help I can help you fix your signature i just need to know the code for it thx reply if you still need help. 0_o ok idk how to make it that fancy i was just going to say to fix ur sig XD but i think u should ask a more expierenced sig maker XD Captain Robert Creator Isla Inferno Undead Reapers! '' 00:16, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Your meme picture RE:Sigs Yes, I know how.--''Shade'' 20:39, May 17, 2011 (UTC) What do you want it to look like?--''Shade'' 20:42, May 17, 2011 (UTC) It is now made. Go to Special:Preferences, go to "Signature" on the "User Profile" page, put a check mark in the box that says custom signature. Type , and then it should work here.--''Shade'' 11:08, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok I'll make it this afternoon. This morning is so hectic :P Africa Africa is owned by Britain, Belgium, France, and I believe some independent states. Thank you for returning what you attacked. Also remember, Sweden is not a superpower of the world, and did not have many troops at this point. 20:14, May 18, 2011 (UTC) RE:Admin We are not looking for new admins right now. -- 23:39, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Don't take this the Wrong way but.... YOUR TOAST MACMORGAN IS GOING TO TRY TO DESTROY SWEDEN!!!!!! ''Lord Matthew Blastshot '' 23:50, May 18, 2011 (UTC) IDK Ask King John and Captain Robert If they say Yes I will help. ''Lord Matthew Blastshot '' 23:55, May 18, 2011 (UTC) HEck yeah Russia is becoming an issue. I want Benjy's head on my wall. He wants blood we'll give him blood. Persia and the Ottoman's Empire are going to help to take down Russia!!!!!!!!! 00:00, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Re Denmark is not In YET. ''Lord Matthew Blastshot '' 00:02, May 19, 2011 (UTC) 0_0 don't annonce it yet. we need to wait till denmark and england are in!!!!!!!!! 00:05, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Allies? Who are your allies? Denmark and the Persians? I promise I will not attack you, in any case. Sincerely, ''King John Breasly II '' 00:05, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok I am almost convinced to Join, Talk to the King of England and get him in then Denmark will Join. I also want some of the Captured Russian land and We will also be taking on the EITC. Get England in and Denmark is in. ''Lord Matthew Blastshot '' 00:06, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Very Well We will share the land. ''Lord Matthew Blastshot '' 00:28, May 19, 2011 (UTC) St. Benjaborg Hammer St. Benjaborg until they abandon it. Sincerely, ''King John Breasly II '' 01:10, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Sweden Poland was captured by the British and the Danish purchased Poland from the British. If you want more land Ask King John Breasly. ''Lord Matthew Blastshot '' 10:13, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Outraged Your dare accuse me of Treason. I am Loyal to England. England is the Protector of Denmark. ''Lord Matthew Blastshot '' 21:45, May 20, 2011 (UTC) READ MY SIGNATURE Re: War We will not attack Russia. We will kick you from the Confederacy if you try. Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 21:57, May 20, 2011 (UTC) No No, not in one million years. ''Sincerely, ''King John Breasly II '' 22:56, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Warning You added the admin userbox to your pirate's page, even though you are not an admin. This sort of thing earns everybody one warning. Admin Userbox The code doesn't matter. If you are an admin, you get special powers on the wiki such as protecting, banning, and all that. The userbox is just to show. Yes Yes when my game once again Works ''Lord Matthew Blastshot '' 21:06, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: England I live in England. But for the past couple of weeks i've been in America. Next week I'll be in England again. The timezone is so weird.. Normally right now its 2 am in england. ( which I normally am on the computer ) 00:13, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Russie/European Conferederation If I see you make one edit, or one more little comment or such on a page that has anything to do with Russia, the European Confederation, or Benjamin Macmorgan I will give you the longest ban I have given any users, that is not infinite. You already deserve a ban... I am giving you one last chance. hey bro, someone deleted ur support vote on unbanning of pearson1919, can you put it back up there please, and make it a signature this time. - thanks hippie Sure. To make a blog, go to your user page and then click on blog, and create a blog. As long as you just advertise for EITC people, it will be fine. 20:32, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Points The points or achviements are deactivatived. Large Wikis like this one don't need achivements to get editors. Check Stpehen's latest blog to see why. -- 20:43, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Denmark Dear John Macbatten, I wish to have the Lands of Denmark that were given to Sweden by England. I hope you consider, ''Lord Matthew Blastshot '' 02:58, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Your Invited! You have been invited to take part in the Council of Liria, which will permenantly settle all leadership and royalty disputes in the Carribean and the World. Information can be found here. '' Robert Mc Roberts '' 03:22, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I joined! Hey John! In response to your comment on the FOTEITC, I am sending you this message. I hope we can end this gone-too-far RP'ing. Sincerely, Jay '''John, the EITC is not falling, Im not this stupid! I wont join the Palladins for a LONG time. Re. I own poland, Its always been mine, As in 1736 ( in real life ) Peter the great of russia conquered poland and the baltic sea port of Sweden. So technically poland is mine and has always been mine. 01:21, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Multiple accounts John, I know you can't reply, but listen up. Stop using more accounts to escape your ban. If you do this again, I will ban this account permanently, because I'm getting tired of your second accounts.--''Shade'' 19:43, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:02, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:03, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:15, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:17, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:17, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:18, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:56, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:59, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:34, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:40, July 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sig I think I have a right to deny services. After your recent comments about me, I'm sorry to say I will not make a sig for you.--[[User:Shade Link|'''''Shade]] 18:18, July 20, 2011 (UTC) First, create a page called Template:(code ) so if I was making a userbox for cows, i'd most likely name it Template:Cow After you make the page, add this code to it ( source mode ) Category:Userboxes So example, is a follower of The Freemasons! |info-c=Black |info-fc=White |border-c=White |border-s=2 }} Category:Userboxes Then after you make the page, to use the userbox you just put in the code, So if the page was named Template:Freemason you'd put in is a follower of The Freemasons! |info-c=Black |info-fc=White |border-c=White |border-s=2 }} Same steps, Hope that helps! 18:55, July 20, 2011 (UTC) oops sorry, messed up Hmm.. I cant show you because then the computer will think of it as a template, Check community central :P 18:56, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:Pics I just find them across Wikia.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 19:58, July 21, 2011 (UTC) He already let you back it XD John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW thx john thx for what u did to the top of my page John, I thank you for trying to help me get open chat. But for some reason, I did what you said, EVERYTHING, I even logged onto my parents account, and it would not let me get open chat. It said " Open chat is automatically granted to teens and adults. Since open chat is not used in pirates, it is impossible to get grant it from Account Manager." Btw, I've done these steps a million times, ( another btw, what it said it not true, disney is so stupid to be that there). I guess Ill be speedy chat for another 7 months :(. AND HOW THE CRAP DO YOU GET OPEN CHAT BEFORE ME? IM OLDER THAN YOU. Open Chat ( im not stalking ) I was looking at your user-page then saw on your talk page that you want open chat correct? Well, I had speed-chat plus even though Im 15 ( 14 during the time when I was speed-chat ) Reason as to this? Putting false information on the log in sheet ( when you create a account ) OR if you leave your birth date blank ( not sure if you can do that anymore ) which automatically gives you speed-chat plus. What was my problem? Well after calling Disney, and telling them I made a mistake blah blah they said they'd give me open chat ( didn't work ) 2 months later, I clicked on manage account and it turns out my WHOLE problem could have been resolved a LONG TIME AGO I just never looked in "manage account" So, if your older then 12 just check in Manage Account - Community Options - Enable open chat. Hope it helps! ' Benjamin Macmorgan' ?_? u wanna be allies? :D fw fewfcwefwerc dude, i'm a boss, of course we have good land xD SO.... wanna be allies? ?_? NewZealand 17:33, August 13, 2011 (UTC)NewZealand Thanks You got kickbanned for being rude. Thanks for the page banner. I am glad that everybody isn't taking what the hate mail said seriously. -- 04:26, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I don't know but I was asked to not unban you from chat. Sorry but I can't do anything for you. Ask Tama, the bur of chat. -- 04:31, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ur request U can be unblocked as logn as you behave in chat okay? Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus Please Refrain from vandalism, John. I'm watching you.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 19:10, August 18, 2011 (UTC) As I recall, you were adding unwanted images to people's pages. You're not in trouble though, I'm just telling you not to do that.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 19:23, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Ban 02:25, August 19, 2011 (UTC)}} Countdown How to use: You have to look at it in code view. ■ Christmas! December 25 2011 00:00:00 EST! Sorry! Sorry i cannot, if you look at your talk page messages tama gave you a two week ban please contact me in two weeks so i can unban u. 0_o can you fix your page? Please. Btw I saw your message on Johns page ( yes im a talk page watcher ) do you mean the comment color thing? If so.. then go to your personal css page and add the code, it will only be visible to you though. No other user will be able to see your comment colors. Except for you. ( its a pretty awesome code: I use it for the SM wiki so I can see all the comments I've made: ) .Benjamin | Macmorgan | . No, for everyone to see your comment colours it will have to be in the Wikia css which is only accesible by Admins. ( aka protected ) so thats why you put it in your personal css. Meaning, comments on pages from you will be in that color just like admins. Except, I and nobody else will be able to see your comments in a different color. Only you. .Benjamin | Macmorgan | . Yes Yes I see it. Why? and also you were leaving messages on my archive. Leave messages on my talk page. :P .Benjamin | Macmorgan | . rude chat art --' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:14, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Modern Warfare 3 John, its me John. Could you possibly make a box for the main characters of mw3? I really want Sandman, Truck, Grinch, Frost, and Ghost. Ik hes not from mw3 but hes EPIC Thanks! Giveaway -- Bot 15:30, September 30, 2011 (UTC) You are wrong. You may own Sweden but you do not own Norway. The Kalamar Union owns us. Not you. Samantha Goldshot (talk) Reply I would be happy to meet with you on Antik in Royal Anchor on Port Royal. I am available tonight if possible. (Tonight as in December 4th.) Sincerely Yours, N.R. Hey John we may have met I am Richard Treasureswine with my newest pirate Cole. I have taken control of Prussia because of Francis apparently stepping down. I would like to become allies with you. ~Emperor Cole. Tom wildfitte this is tom wildfitte commenting on the pages of everybody i remember xF comment on my page ifyou see thisBloody Lafitte / Tom Wildfitte, Commodore of Francias Marine. (talk) 21:41, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Hello John Macbatten. ouo Long time no chat, eh? Are you even still around here anymore? Is anyone? 19:37, September 10, 2016 (UTC)